littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Level Creation Guide/Popit Cursor
:<-Back The Popit Cursor is one of the most important functions of level building. Functions The Popit Cursor can be navigated to a block of material using the Left Analog Stick and select the material with . Then, moving the Cursor will move the selected material around with it. While a material is selected, the Right Analog Stick can be used to scale the material bigger by tilting it up and smaller by tilting it down. While a block of material is selected with the Popit Cursor, pressing L1 or L2 will move the material through the planes and pressing R1 or R2 will adjust the selected material's depth. The Popit Cursor can also copy material by clicking the Right Analog Stick while the material is selected. Two objects can be detached by selecting one and pressing . If a free-standing material is selected and is pressed, the material will be deleted. All of these Popit Cursor functions can work on already made materials and objects. Glue Glue is a function of your Popit Cursor, not a tool. Glue creates a solid bond between two objects or an object and the floor. To use Glue, select an object with the Popit Cursor and move it where you would like to place it, either against another object or on the floor; hold the direction to where you want to place it (it can be L1 and L2 too if connecting inter-planar objects) and be sure the object you want to glue it to glows your main character color. Then hold down until you hear a smooching sound, and the glue is set. There is another way of attaching materials. When you paint a material over another in the same plane, then they will glue automatically. To make you notice this, the other material will glow your primary player color indicating that it was modified. Helpful Hints Glue only when necessary - if you glue everything your level may cause odd errors in the editor including a complete collapse. Glue often affects adjacent objects such as wheels - choose your glue order carefully. For your creatures, only attached objects are destroyed when the brain is collected. There are alternatives to gluing: Bolts connect items on different planes - using two non-moving bolts is effectively the same as gluing. String, Elastic, Pistons, and Winches connect items in the same plane. Dark matter can be used to hold non-moving objects stationary. If you have Lbp 2 use Advanced glue, therefore you will be able to select 2 things to glue together Tweak Menu The Tweak Menu is a menu that can be opened using the button while the popit cursor is over it. You may also pop this menu after placing the object and holding the button; with this method you won't have to go back to the Popit Cursor in order to configure your new object. In Tweak Menu you will find a variety of options that go along with the object you want to configure, so for connectors you will find configurations such as length and strength; for switches you will find trigger ranges and action on trigger; for audio objects the kind of sounds and triggers; and the such. This means that each object has a different Tweak Menu and it is important to know what each thing means. Category:Level Creation Guide